pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Welcome to the Wiki! All of the other members here hope you have a great time here! Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules here. Role-playing *Users who kill another person's Pokemon without their permission will receive the 24 hour ban on contact with no warnings. No exceptions. If a user role-plays another person's Pokemon without their permission they will receive a warning. If they do it again, they will receive a ban between 24 hours and a week, depending on the post. ---- *You are not allowed to role-play another person's Pokemon without their permission first, unless it is something minor like shaking their head or walking along the hallway. **Also, you may not kill off another person's Pokemon without their permission, and if you kill off their Pokemon in your post without their permission, your post will be undone and you will receive a 24 hour ban. **You cannot make another person's Pokemon fall in love with yours, unless you get their permission or your Pokemon is just dreaming about it, and it will not be real. Posting *If you personally attack someone in the role-play with cursing, you will be given the three day ban on contact. No warnings will be issued. Users who go too deep into describing things such as blood and gore will be given an intense warning. If they do it again, they will receive a three day ban. ---- *You may curse in the role-play for comedy, but in your posts you may not personally attack someone with cursing. **Users caught violating this will receive a three day ban. *You may post things that would involve things such as blood and gore. **Just please don't go too deep into describing. Categories *If a user fails to add the correct categories or if a user fails to add them at all, they will be politely reminded. If it happens a second time, they will be given a warning. If it happens a third time, they will receive a 24 hour ban. No exceptions. ---- *Please don't forget to add the categories to your Pokemon's page. **If a Pokemon is a boy, put "Male". If a Pokemon is a girl, put "Female". *If a Pokemon is a Water Type, add the category "Water Type Pokemon" to their page. The same is for every other type. Chat *Users will be given a three day ban as soon as an admin sees anyone personally attack anyone else. There will be no warnings. ---- *Cursing in the chat is fine, for jokes and such. **Just like cursing in the role-play, you may not use it to personally attack someone, and violators will be given a three day ban. Articles *If a user fails to do these things, they will be politely reminded. If it happens again, the user receives a warning. If it happens a third time, the user will then be banned for 24 hours. ---- *In the articles, if your Pokemon is a Grass Type, you put on their page and fill in all the information. The same is for all the other Types. *Remember to add a "History" section and include their gender near the top of their page. *Adding a "Pictures" section and a "Trivia" section is optional. *Please don't create pointless articles that have nothing to do with the wiki, but if you do, name it under your Username. An example: "User:(Your username)/(the page you want to make)". **We'd love to read your fanfictions! Name the pages like this: "(Your username)/Fanfictions/(Fanfiction title)" or like this: "User:(Your username)/Fanfictions/(Fanfiction title)". Either way doesn't matter. *If your Pokemon has a big personality, add a "Personality" section on their page and in the Info box, under Personality, put "In "Personality section" " or something similar to that. *There is a limit of five Shiny Pokemon per person. No more than that, because Shiny Pokemon are very rare. **And please don't create them all at once. Other *Make sure you have tons of fun here! *We have a few quotes here! **''Fate bestows us all...'' **''Pokemon Roleplay RP Wiki... The world flashes before our very eyes...'' **''We'll pass through every challenge...because we are the fiercest warriors known to the eye.'' *If you need help, contact either the administrators ~Leafy~ or Rainfacestar, for help, or you can contact the chat moderator Mossnose33 for help too! Thank you! If you want to chat, go here: Category:Rule Page